Taking it for a Loop
by Gutter Head
Summary: Odamori Tooru finds himself having to relief his life, his death, and his return to life. This, is his first loop. (If someone knows the actual category for this, let me know) NSFW PWP
1. Back to Square 1

Back to Square 1

I remember waking up at the bus.

Fear overtakes me — why am I back?! Was everything a dream? Then why didn't I stay asleep!?

「Odamori-kun.」

Kirika is standing before me with her old, I'm impatient but considerate -way that she had lost in favor to subjugating herself to me. I feel slick and cold, irritating, _sweat_.

「Suzune sensei is trying to get the class in order,」is there concern in her eyes?「and I can't help because you're asleep.」

I realize with defeat, that she isn't _my_ HimeKishi. And that if this had happened to me before my self-confidence boost at the other world, I would have probably peed my pants.

Kirika — no, Himeno-san, open her mouth to speak further when it happens. There's an explosive sound, a strong impact and the screams of my teachers and classmates.

Then my vision blacks out.

I immediately know what's happening. Here I am, back at the office with the gentleman of dubious-background, self appointed admin. This time, it feels as though it's a cubicle and all around them is a bustling office.

「Ummmm, regarding this event it is in our sincerest apologies that our management branch has made an enormous mistake.

「There will, of course, be "compensation" shortly, please be at ease.」

Uh huh. I couldn't think of anything and he could tell. With a light frown he begins what can only be described as an attentive and studious gaze. After a while, he sighs.

Oi oi! Back to mind reading already?

「Apologies,」the unapologetic apology is given simply because it's meant to be given, not because he means it.

「Now then.」

I sigh mentally at his lack of everything, but I'm looking forward to whatever he has to say about this. A shabby lottery box like the first time appeared and, as before, I drew one. It said Slavemancer, and once again I experienced cold sweat.

「We're still working out how to remove that title from the draw,」his nonchalance unnerved me.「It might take a few loops.

「Perhaps you didn't even try to check, but your job title, as well as your skill set, are still with you.」

As he says this, I feel about and I can tell, indeed, I'm already a Slavemancer. But, it was all back to level 1. Even demon contract and invasion of the divine corpse, are already there. Only — what's this about loop anchor?

「Ah, you've noticed.」

Hard not to; explain.

「This will be easier now.

「The world is unraveling, the universe, dimension, all to particle levels, thus we're searching for anchors for each.

「An anchor is the one individual whose randomly chosen to bear the knowledge of their world. In this case, you've been the one chosen, to have the knowledge of the loops.」

Would others be capable of knowing what's going on, just like me?

「Awakened loopers aren't out of the question but, there isn't a guarantee,」the reply is ... _reserved_.「Everyone around you is a candidate, but if they awaken, it doesn't mean they'll acquire the skill.

「Also, just because they acquired it, doesn't mean they'll be _awake_ with you during every single loop hence forth.

「About your job title: even if you draw another, you'll still have those skills.」!「Yes, someone else may draw the job or, while we're fixing this, someone in Ranbadeia could be born with it.

「Either killing them or enslaving them would suffice.」

So, just like I can draw another title, someone else can draw this one, or be born with it through out the loops. In order to fix this extra Slavemancer, I must either enslave them or kill them, and I'll be able to gain infinite magical resistance if I draw hero. Be capable doing magic. Using a sword, a shield, hand to hand, bow...

「You may wake up at any point, before the accident, after it, in a time where it never happened, in a time where you're born in Ranbadeia, in a place which is neither:

「Crossing over to other worlds, or other realities, dimensions. You might not be Japanese, you might even be an alien, or you might even be a girl.」

I wonder if the manga I've read are part of these fantastic worlds that I might visit, animes, light novels. Games.

The prospect becomes daunting, but it also means I can have fun while living through each — it isn't like Pokémon is compatible with my job title so.

「Hmmm, it seems like I've extended our briefing,」he says, staring off to the right.

Before I can think anything else, I feel thrown down, and free falling.

* * *

This time, when Kirika arrives to check on the missing women, I've reached level 7 and yet, the girls are just like dolls. Maybe _she_ is my way of giving them some resistance? I know not, but since I'm about to relive this life of mine, I want to do it in a different manner.

Nina has taken my place as Slavemancer, I'm acting as captive, and Amelia is Amelia. For the sake of just figuring the best way to force Kirika into submission, I'm getting a different setup.

「Your days of tyranny are over, you vile black magician! Obediently stop resisting and surrender, otherwise —」

Ahhh, she arrives in all her splendor, a woman knight in blue mantle, long black hair which flutters, while wearing glittering armor and helmet.

An equally glittering broad sword is being held and pointed directly at Nina.

I was on the floor, in front of my magician.

「I, HimeKishi Kirika, pledge by my sword that you will perish —」

「Himeno-san —!」

My cry is enough to make her stop, and with a quick gesture, Nina takes the opportunity; Amelia is already dealing her blow.

The me on the floor is an illusion, Nina now uses her spatial magic on Amelia, shifting her back enough for her blade to hit me but for it to be non-lethal.

It still stings like hell, the poison on it enough to make me convulse and for blood to come from my mouth. There has to be a better way to do this, I'll just have to figure it out. I get plenty of loops to take her, to make her willing from the start.

The force behind it is enough to push me back, and I fear Kirika's blade might impale me. But I hear the clattering sound of a dropped weapon and feel relief.

Nina growls while Amelia takes her and they jump out and down from the fortress. Sounds of objects hitting the bottom was heard and nothing else. Himeno is too worried about me to follow, and as I fall, my robe falls open, revealing my huge, red and grotesque cock for her to see.

「O ... Oda ... mori —kun?」She seems to be close to hysterics so I take hold of her hand as I cough some more.

「Hey, Himeno-san,」I reply with a wan smile and a cough; I pass a hand with one of Nina's rings, this one having stored healing magic, and I use it to stop the poison and to slowly start closing the wound.「Apparently, her abilities grow with women and not men.

「It would seem her magic on unwilling or doubtful participants make for an increase or boost in experience,」I cough up some more blood.「I wasn't even affected by it, so she wanted to use me as a lab rat.」

「O — Odamori-kun, don't talk!」She began, taking some of my robe to press on my wound.「You might make it worse.」

I wince at her actions and words, and she gasps and moves her hands away.

「It's ok, my healing is working, but unless I do something about this, I'll die either way,」I motioned to my manhood, cowper juices flowing.「Since I wouldn't sleep with her, she forced my erection to the point of pain.

「Now, unless I — how did she say? ... _filled her womb to the brink_ , it'll just keep on growing.」I groan at the unbearableness of it, and I heard her gulp at the sight.「Still, you must press on, HimeKishi-san.」

I use her title as a reminder, and her resolve returns.

「Why didn't you agree?」She asks, as though it were the most crucial question.

Ah, now is when I can put things into motion.

「So, because I'm a healthy high school boy, it means I want to just, _fill every womb to the brink_ now, doesn't it?」I try standing, my anger evident, and she doesn't know what to do; I shed my robe along the way.「I wanted my first time to be with a significant someone! Not just any girl —」

I stop and fall on my knee, and she notices that I haven't finished healing. With chagrin it would seem, she gives me a sad look.

「I apologize, Odamori-kun,」she then gives me a sided, long look.「Is it, Tachibana-san?」The question is low and takes me by surprise. She notices the way my penis reacts at the name and looks away.

「Himeno-san,」I say, making her face me, and I give her a soft and loving kiss. Surprised, she quickly moves away and I give her a lopsided smile.「I won't deny that Tachibana-san is someone I'm attracted to, but I would only agree if you ever said no.」

More surprise on her face and I smirk, then look at my rod, which was now many times bigger and redder. Her cheeks turn red and it looks as though she's been close to a fire. She turns back to face me and I kiss her deeply, violating her mouth with my tongue. I'll give her this, but the first thing my shlong is touching, is her pussy. This time; I'm going to make it painful — I can't force her to lubricate either way.

I do work my magic softly, more as though making things just fussy for her.

She pushes me down, hesitating.「Odamori-kun,」she begins,「how can I help you?」

I grin, and tell with all honesty that she would have to impale herself. That I had to fill a womb to the brink else it wouldn't work. I promise to be gentle, but that there was still a chance for it to be painful. To that end, I guide her to the king-sized bed that's in what seems to be a completely different room.

「Must I take off my clothes?」I give her a surprised look, and she immediately looks away.「I — if you hadn't stepped in, I would be badly hurt, so I feel like I owe you.」

I thought it would be harder than this, and my glee was evident thanks to my cock. She notices and grows even more flustered.

「If you don't feel comfortable, you can just take off your underwear,」I tell her honestly; pushing it would be counter-productive, when I need her to fuck me of her own free will.「HimeKishi-san, arigato.」

I honestly and profoundly thank her. Afterwards, I watch with rapt attention as she takes off her underwear, motions paused with uncertainty that I gently fog with my magic. With gentle hands I guide her into position.

「If ... if I — I can't guide you further,」I admit, blushing.「I want you to lower yourself, else it feels like I'm forcing you.」

「Just — just this once!」And I remember that a past trauma is stopping her from being free. I wonder if I can figure out what exactly and if I can fix it or rather, use it.「I do this once, and I'll see if there's a way to prevent a pregnancy.」

「Oh, she gave me a contraceptive ring,」I say with a gulp.「She didn't want a pregnancy to stop her plans.」

Kirika sighs in relief and it annoys me.「Sorry if the prospects of having kids with me seem so bad.」I mutter darkly.

「Odamori-kun,」her gentle reply makes me turn to look.「I have pledge my life to someone, and I need to serve her.

「I cannot do that with a child,」she placed a hand on my cheek and my heart flutters,「but I can honestly tell you, once that's done, I would like to consider us having a family.」

I frown; it doesn't make me feel better. She kisses me softly again as she slowly lowers herself. Once my head is inside, and her vagina is actually, decently wet, do I let all pretense go and take her shoulders, and impale her strongly.

She cries out in surprise, but before she can try to do anything, I immediately ejaculate and work my magic quickly on her, and then I proceed to shatter everything.

「It ... it hurts, it hurts — !」She says with so much pain, and it brings me back to the first time it all happened. It just makes my dick quickly return to its former glory and is fully erected once again.

I laugh at her as I start a relentless piston motion.「Hahaha! Himeno-san's virginity, the purity of the Princess Knight, It was me! I was the one who took it! Hahahahahah!」She chokes as I press her pleasure spot with speed, that doesn't allow her much rest.

「Kiri-chan actually thought I wanted to wait for a special girl!」I mock with delight.「Ohh, you were so wet already, _all ready_ for me.」

Her struggles to break free make me grin.「Great HimeKishi-sama, I beg of you, _fight_ me.」

「No!」She denies and I laugh harder; this is too much for her, she doesn't even know what to answer.

「So Kiri-chan knows how wet she can get?」I ask her as I keep raving her, ignoring her sobs since she can't speak, and I only keep growing bigger and bigger and she could feel it. I moan every time her walls constrict around my dick, pleasure heightened.「Or is it _no_ as in, you don't want to fight me?

「Oh, I've missed your responsive pussy for this month.」

On that cue, there's movement and the rustling of clothes. From missionary, I make her lay down on the bed, but even when she evades to see me taking her, there are mirrors everywhere. I redesigned the room with this in mind: breaking her. The girls had gone around taking the clothes covering the mirrors off.

「What is it, Kiri-chan?」I ask, then I frown a bit when I notice she is simply silently crying.「See, Kiri-cha~n, you're mine, you've always been mine, and this time you've bled quite badly because of me; I feel proud, don't you, Kirin?.」

I open her legs as she stares at me with reproach, snarl in place and it just ignited my passion further. Ku—! If she keeps it up, I won't be able to last much longer, and I want to enjoy myself. At least she's finally reacting.

「Oh no, don't look at me, look at yourself, keep looking as I take you, as you indecently open your legs wider,」as she does as I tell her, I smile sweetly and I decide not to care and simply come inside of her, and since my piston movements have been hitting her sweet spot all along, I know she's been close.「Tell me what you want from me, Kirika!」

She's about to answer when I empty all my sperm inside of her, the torrent applying pressure directly at her pleasure point all she does is cry out as she climax along with me.

Just like it happened with Nana, I noticed that their bodies still remembered what I taught them, even if their minds didn't. This realization made me so ecstatic, that remembering this and even though my ejaculation hasn't even finished, I feel everything overlapping.

Ahh, it's so much, it's spurting from her and I don't want to hurt her too much. Not her body, at the very least. So I withdraw and continue ejaculating, this time all over her body.

「Well, since you don't want to tell me, why don't you do what you want, Kiri-chan?」I compel her, and she, as I've taught her, approaches, on her knees, and performs the cleaning fera. I laugh at this, and use her mouth as it pleases me. When she notices she tries to pull back and I force her to look at me. Her panic is intoxicating.「Now now, you're beautiful when you let go.

「You climaxed for me, didn't you, Kirika?」Her eyes turn glassy and misty, and I sigh, beginning to move her lips and tounge with complete disregard for her.「When I said to open your legs, it wasn't an order, you did that on your own.

「Now, since you don't want to talk to me, I promise to gag you and have my way with you,」I begin gently, smiling softly at her, taking pleasure in breaking and making her thoroughly mine. Her tongue was extended in a vulgar manner, her lips moved back and forth, and her saliva dribbled down as she continued to suck on my cock, this was my former class president.「So after you start sucking it from the top and go all the way down.

「You feel so good, Kirika-chan!」I groan and I begin moving my hips along with her.「It's coming, I'm letting it out! Take my semen into your mouth and store it Kirika!」

A white torrent of fluids spurts out, and she moans as a large amount of semen pours directly into her mouth. I let go of her hair and enjoy the blankness in my head that shoots from the base of my neck.

「Yes, I know, Kiri-chan,」I say as I allow the buzz to consume me, smiling,「I've missed this just as much,」I reassure her moan, and feel good at having the divine corpse attached to me, and all the benefits it brings.「Suck it all up, then open your mouth and show me, I want to see myself coloring you.」

Whilst slowly separating from my penis she opens her small pretty mouth, as per ordered. My fluids, shining, are mixed together with her own saliva which become a cloudy liquid. So hot is my semen that it starts to release steam and vapor from her mouth. I love this sight.

「Good girl, Kiri-chan,」I genuinely praise her, patting her head; she's my bitch after all,「as a treat for good behavior, you're going to swallow all of it very slowly.」

I watch, entranced, as she swallows and gulps everything down. I easily get aroused as I watch, her throat turning white as Himeno Kirika starts to take into her stomach the large amounts of semen which was poured by me.

One month ago, this reality was something that I took for granted and have been dearly missing. Now that I can get to live this again and again, I'll cherish it.

「Haaa, haaaa,」she coughs as she breathes,「are ... are you,」more coughing and I laugh,「satisfied, with _this_?」

「Still speaking with your same old, high handed attitude?」I inquire, chuckling a bit.「Ah, I love your spunk, but don't forget, you were the one who wanted to do this.」

「You forced me!」She cries back, unable to admit this much at least to herself, and I sigh in regret that she still has a long way to go.

「Besides, Kiri-chan,」I taunt, motioning to my erect dick and looking even more grotesque than before,「does it look like I'm satisfied?」

「No,」she answers in a shaky voice,「it's a lie, it's a lie,」she tries to delude herself, and then it hits her,「we've done it _twice_ already —」

She presses a hand to her mouth, her quivering voice only making my penis bigger and her eyes bulge further.

「You are lacking in your studies HimeKishi-sama,」I reply with a sigh, patting her head again,「don't worry, I'll train you properly all over again.

「You'll be my bitch once again, when this is all over,」as she begins to object once again, Nina and Amelia, both whom have regained their former personalities, come over.「What do you think, girls?」

「Master taught us well, but she _is_ a natural,」Amelia grumbles.

Nina giggles, approaching Kirika with a muzzle.「Ya, Master will have her tamed by the end of the night.

「Nee, when will it be Nina's turn again?」She asks delicately as Amelia chorus the sentiment.

「Go play with the others,」I tell them with a shrug, while guiding Kirika's body down to all fours, taking Amelia's offered collar and leash. At their reluctance, I smirk at them.「Fine, you can stay and watch, but not a word.

「Don't forget, she hasn't been trained like either of you,」I remind them, and they, of course, take what I offer.

The collar is special, designed so that the leash has easy control of the neck; I pull her back and force her to see herself on the mirror. Gagged and on a leash, I can see the light leaving her eyes and laugh.

「I've been loving this, HimeKishi-sama,」I mock, before harshly whispering in her ear,「making you mine all over again.」


	2. To Tame a Bitch

To Tame a Bitch

I take her hair with my free hand, to use for control as well.

「You can't speak anymore, Kirin,」I whisper to her ear, and I can feel her resistance and just smirk.「Oh? You don't want me to use the nickname your friends used?」

I place the head of my manhood, my _engorged_ manhood, to her lower lips, and her body's reaction leaves me breathless. Panting and eager, I kept up my _sweet_ words to her ear.

「Ahh, the way your back curved, you want me that badly, don't you?」She nods her head and I laugh maliciously,「see how your unconsciousness betrays you?

「You like the idea, don't you? Of a new nickname?」I ask her, my words are soft this time, and I pull on her leash to make her look at me, my grip on her hair becoming painful. I feel her getting wetter and I can savor it, pulling her head back enough to lick her drool.「You do, don't you? What about, Ona-chan?」

I press my lips close to her ear again and whisper softly and sweetly,「you're my onahole, aren't you?」

When she squirts, I laugh and pump myself inside without waiting, and I feel her climaxing again. As I force myself in, I also pull her hair back and, along with the leash, I use them as reins.

I stir her insides with my piston motions, holding her waist and inciting her to respond. Once she's doing it on her own, I let go of her hair and leash.

I'm greeted with a whine coming from deep within her and I smack her ass with soft force. The sound reverberates and her moan is loud and clear.

「I know you like it best when we do it while standing, but you have to understand your position, Ona-chan,」I say softly, just to groan out loud with her as she constricts around my dick.「I swear, Ona-chan,」I continue, licking her ear and relishing her shiver and her soft orgasm,「I love your tightness, I honestly love everything about your body.」

I accentuate this with another smack to her ass, and she cums for me again.「They're watching you, Kiri-chan,」I say out loud, for the girl's benefits, and they both raise Kirika's face with a hand each.「You see those hearts in their eyes?

「They have those because of me,」I smack her again, enjoying the way she turns further red at the fact that she's being watched. Both girls take strands of her hair, smelling it. The way her pussy constricts makes me moan, and she cums softly again.「You're enjoying this, Kiri-chan.」

Nina licks some of Kirika's drool while Amelia caresses the forehead with her nose. Kirika whines, I smack her ass again, and her hip movement increases as does her tighten and I grit my teeth.

「You like this, don't you?」I ask softly of my former class president, and the slow shake of her head makes me slap her ass again, stronger this time, making her back curve again and for her eyes to meet mine through the mirror; it was enchanted to make things you focused on bigger.「Be honest.」My demand is met with hurried nods and closed eyes. I sigh.「HimeKishi-sama.」

She whines again, pressing her ass against me with more force. I motion for the girls to move back, for I need the privacy of speaking with my bitch. I smack that ass once, twice, thrice just for kicks, making her cum again.

「Ku! If you want my seed that badly, then beg as a bitch begs for her food!」I roar at her.

She whines and presses herself further into me, making it unbearable. I cover her sweaty body with mine, cover her hands with mine as my movements become erratic. Without even voicing the command, she can feel it, I know, so she turns her eyes to mine.

「You've been having short and soft orgasmic waves,」I whisper,「Ona-chan really wants me, doesn't she?」At her nod, I smirk.「I'll give you sweet release.

「Can you hear the wet sounds we're making, Ona-chan?」I ask, loving the way her back curves again and the shiver that comes down her spine.「You love these melodies, don't you?

「Ona-chan is **_mine_** , and _mine_ alone, aren't you?」

Her drool makes me laugh again and this time, I finally let go. This time, it was a sweet release, and still joined, we fall to the bed, hands entwined. I release everything again inside of her, but just like last time, when I feel like it's being too much, I withdraw and continue all over her body. The girls take the gag, but the collar and leash stay. They also leave the room entirely.

「Ona-chan,」I begin, but I can see she's too weak and I laugh at this.「Is this all the stamina that the great HimeKishi-sama has?」

She glares at me, then looks away, blushing.

「Speak,」I command, smirking as she goes back to glaring at me.

「I am not your dog!」She snaps, finally gathering strength in her limbs to stand, albeit in all fours, giving me a delicious view of her asshole. Ah, my bitch doesn't know what she wants.「Don't call me Ona-chan.」

That surprises me a bit, but I simply show her my manhood and she hides her face on the pillow, shoving her ass to my face.

「I know what Ona-chan wants,」I say as I take her by the waist, surprising her enough to make her inhale sharply — I place the head of my penis on her asshole, pressing it inside gently. She's choking from the sensation and I moan as it grows tighten and it begins to pull me further inside. She actually pushes back and curves her back again, moaning sweetly.「I'll take good care of my Ona-chan.

「See, you are gradually releasing a voice that seems to enjoy this more and more,」I say casually,「never mind the fact that your ass is eating my penis, slowly squeezing it.」

「Odamori-kun —!」She chokes before she can finish that thought, and I laugh again.「Ah, _ah_ — **_ah_**!」

She falls back down on the bed, cumming all over again, and I slap her ass cheek, much more softly this time.

「Higu —!」She's drooling again, and I slap the other cheek, and she softly moves her hips. I slowly move mine in accordance to her own movement. When she sees that Nina and Amelia have returned she stiffens.「Ahh, no! Don't — don't look at me!」She demands as she covers her face, only to be slapped by me again and her motion increases.「Nooooooooo...!」

Pulling out is easier, in is a whole different matter. I smack her a bit stronger this time and this time she helps pulling me back in. Ku! We increase our rhythm in tandem, with Kirika begging to stop, even though she's increasing her own tempo.

「Be honest, HimeKishi,」I state through gritted teeth.

「Don't stop!」She replies with a sob, and just like that I mark her body again as mine.

She straightens due to the sheer force of my ejaculation, and I tie her hands behind her with the leash, while forcing her to remain standing with it.

「You, are my bitch, Ona-chan,」I whisper to her ear,「How many times have I speared you? Ejaculated on you?

「How many times have your body drank up my semen as though it needed it?」I demand, and she just closes her eyes, crying all over again. Knowing what I had to do, I tell the girls「leave until I call for you again.」

They pout but leave without a word.

「I...」

Still ejaculating inside of her ass, I smack a cheek.

「Uuuuu,」she shudders, impaling herself on me further,「no matter how you see it you're the worst, a person like you who forcibly controls people against their will!」

「You have been gripping my penis so hard, with all three of your meat holes, that I almost can't believe you are virgin. But, that's because even in sex you are an exemplary honor student, aren't you Himeno Kirika….?!」I ask of her, slapping her ass with a bit more strength, and the cry she gives...「Ku!」

「…. Odamori-kun! I — I can't, forgive you —!」She cries out again as I slap her a bit stronger this time; she cries out and cums again.

「The Himeno Kirika that exists right now, is my Magical Slave. You are mine. Therefore, I will forgive you for everything.」She was surprised by my words.「I can either force you into this, or not. I do have magic.

「But, even you Kirika, is supposed to be an ecchi girl. Everyone likes indecent things, it's part of nature, so becoming like this is allowed….」

「O ... Odamori —!」I gently begin withdrawing from her asshole, but when she immediately tightens her hold, I stop, and my meat rod engorges.「No, don't!」

「I won't let anyone complain about it.」I promise her, and when she turns around to look at me, I smile gently at her.「So, you can rest assured ... that's all I've got to say.

「Ona-chan is my bitch, aren't you?」I gently ask her, biting her ear.「I want to hear you say it.」

「I, I am Odamori-sama's bitch,」she whispers, and at my smack on her other cheek, she squeaks, clears her throat and begin all over, drool falling over her uniform.「I am Odamori-sama's bitch!」

She shouts, then closes her eyes as she continues to speak in a strong voice.「I am Odamori-sama's Ona-chan! Your sex sleeve, your onahole to use at any time!」

Her words spur me further and I ejaculate all over again. Suddenly, for the first time since I gained the left arm of the Demon King, do I feel in a degree, spent. When I withdraw, she whimpers, yet she herself falls down, utterly worn down.

「HimeKishi is mine, and only I can call you Ona-chan,」I state seriously, helping her shed her armor.「Now though, that I've made HimeKishi mine and marked as my own, I shall now do the same with Himeno Kirika.

「Would you prefer a different name?」I begin, taking her round breasts and squeezing them. I sigh in relief,「these are therapeutic, you know?」

「O ... Odamori-sama,」she starts with some hesitation.

「Oi, I don't care about titles, but I believe we're past the point of last name only, Kirika.」

She blushes, finally naked before me, and removes her tears,「I, I like Ona-chan, Tooru.」Saying such words, Kirika opens her legs, and I immediately take her. She cries out.

「I don't know how I've lived without this,」I mutter with a moan as I place her legs on my shoulders and use her flexibility to cover her naked body with mine. Oh yes, I've definitely missed this.「I'll make you addicted.」

She takes my face and kisses me shyly, before growing bolder. Perhaps it's due to the fact that she's my love slave, but just that I can use her as my personal onahole makes everything better for me. Nina and Amelia come back, and add to her embarrassment, giving her tips while I was busy using her as I pleased. I began teaching her, **again** , everything that I liked.

The morning after, starts with us taking a break after my thorough teachings, through which Amelia and Nina actually slept through, she sits and covers her body. I frown at this while she simply covers her face with her hair.

「Ona-chan,」the name to which I'll condition her to answer, solely to me though,「speak.」

「I am Tooru's bitch, am I not?」She asks, still not turning to look at me.

「Yes.」

「If I do this kind of thing...?」

「I'll love you for it,」I reply honestly.「I enjoy it more when you're even more active.」

「I, I want to try that, Tooru,」she speaks, clearly hesitant,「my parents got angry at me for checking out a book about this from the library.

「Their reactions scared me,」she confess,「I swore I would never again, be interested in those kinds of things.

「I would become an "honest child" that is desired by papa and mama.」She whispers, holding the sheets closer to herself.「I need to live up to their expectations.… I don't think I can live my life any other way unless I tried to do so….」

「Ona-chan only has to worry about pleasing me,」I state, pushing her down and the sheet away from her, eyes wide as she stares at me.「I have no expectations from you, except pleasing me.」

「I...」

I smile softly at her and peck her forehead.「What you've felt is natural,」I promise her,「of course, everyone says it should only be done with someone you love, everyone does it with everyone simply because they believe they're in love with them.」

「Tooru —」she clearly bites back a suffix,「you don't believe in love?」

「I only believe in myself, and my slaves,」I answer her clearly.「I believe in lust, and I don't need love.

「I have you, I have my slaves,」I press our foreheads together,「I don't need anything else.

「Well, I do need to level up and, thanks to my Ona-chan,」her breath quickens at this,「I already gained a level.」

She opens her legs wide for me, already knowing that my penis is throbbing for her. She turns the table around, and I'm shocked by her bold move of switching our positions and willingly impaling herself, whimpering softly.「I ... I want to help you.」

My dick engorges.「Ona-chan, fight me,」I whisper hoarsely.「I want to see that fire in your eyes.」

Her eyes do acquire fire, and she's clearly angry.「I would rather fight for you.

「Won't Tooru teach me more eechi things?」

「Ku!」At that question I sit and we start things all over. The girls wake up and leave; Amelia has to cook, and Nina doesn't want to stay alone with us — rather, I don't want either of them here. This time, since she's broken, I want her all to myself, be the selfish bastard I am.「This time, we're going for more than just missionary, you get it?!」

「I want to make Tooru happy,」she pants,「I want to —」

She chokes again, and while still connected, I make it so I take her from behind and against the wall. Her voice leaks and the higher it goes, the more it fuels my passion.

「I'll fuck you like the sleeve you're for me.」I grunt.

My voice leaks too, and I begin to wonder; will she turn into my love slave so soon this time around?

「We're so sweaty, we haven't left this room since you first came,」she cries out and I can feel her quivering meat hole tightening. 「Ku! This time, we'll shape your vagina to my cock much faster, right Ona-chan?」

「Too —」she cries out as I pierce her uterus' entrance, cumming, 「Too — ru!」

「Ona, speak!」I command her to answer me with a snarl, slapping her ass with more force than necessary, holding her arms behind her back as I'm a bit more forceful with her. Her voice acquires a whole new level and a new craving appears before me. 「You like it when I'm being rough, don't you, Onahole?」

I quiver as I feel her cuming.

「Tooru's making me _cum_!」Her cry makes me pull her back and onto the bed, I take her hair to help me see her face and her drool is enough to make me climax too. At the feeling, she cries out again. 「How, how many ... times, can _I_ cum?!

「Ahhhhhh,」she pants, 「ahhhhhh.」

「Many more,」I swear, before biting her shoulder, earning the desired response, 「see, Ona-chan reacts perfectly, you cum as much as you like.」

「Uuuaaah!」Her embarrassment at my words makes me pump harder into her. 「Tooru, I like it when you're rough,」her confession makes me spurt even more inside. 「I — I don't, _know_ , but I want, to please Tooru.

「I want my vagina,」she winces at the word, and cries when I resume my piston motion and her walls contracts against my dick **hard** , 「to shape, to your _cock_ ,」she chokes again and I withdraw, seemingly causing her pain at pulling out and thus, _pleasure_. I keep ejaculating all over her naked body, and this feeling of being possessed clearly brings her pleasure. 「 ** _Faster_**.」

Her pants are clearly due to response to my words, but I cannot help but groan. I turn her around, straddle her just beneath her ample bosom, and place my meat rod between her huge tits. Taking them, each on one hand, I begin to teach her the motion.

「A — amazing!」She says softly, adding a weak laugh at the end before taking her breasts and moving them. Ku! 「Tooru, look, even my breasts, form a onahole!」

Her innocent delight gets me. I leave her to fondle her massive tits and thus, my dick, as I place my hands near her face. 「As always, the exemplary and honorable student, right, Kirika?」

She turns her obsidian eyes towards mine, just to look away with a blush, but moving much more vigorously. 「Just when I think I can't move my legs, I find that I can still move my arms.

「Tooru, with this I'm more than yours right?」This questions is feverish and hot. 「I, I still can't believe this is real.

「It feels like a dream.」

I cum all over her again, and she actually opens her mouth to receive my seed. She catches so much of it, that soon her mouth is full, and I move back to mark her whole body. Once I'm back enough, I shoulder her out-of-order legs and enter her asshole. She gasps, opens her mouth to show me, then swallow. I think she passes out then.

「It feels like a dream for me, too,」I whisper hoarsely, then grin at myself with a wince. 「Damn, I hurt you,」I mutter, staring at the new trickle of blood; fortunately, Nina's healing should be able to help with that. I grunt as I keep releasing my sperm. 「Ah, I'm going to enjoy looping.」

I don't even pull out, I just turn her around and spoon her from behind. It should help her get used to the feeling of my dick up her ass. I likely destroyed whatever stick she had up there in the first place. Before I fall into unconsciousness, I summon Nina with a single, express order: restoring HimeKishi, my Ona-chan, back to working order. I still remember the bath of our first time, and this promised to make things even more pleasant.

As expected, as I fade into blackness, I meet the "manager" again.

* * *

「Ah! Slavemancer!」Is that pride that I hear in his voice? 「As expected, you just don't repeat, do you?

「Look at this, gaining a Love Slave so soon in the game!」He smiles candidly at me, and I narrow my eyes at him. 「Of course, you have yet to reach the next level.

「But still, ahh,」he looks indulgent, 「perhaps this is what a father feels like when their child grows?」

Spare me the sentimental bullshit, I'm tired as hell from all this extracurricular. Not that I didn't enjoy them, but I do feel like rest is well deserved.

「I'll say!」

With those words, I feel sleep claiming me.

Ah, I truly hate that bastard.


End file.
